


Wrong Side of the Bed

by Penndragon27



Series: Penn's Midnight Fics [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gwaine is Drunk, LITERALLY, M/M, Sleeping Together, and an Idiot, but we love him, this is kinda crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: Gwaine is drunk and tired and just wants to fall into bed. The question is... which one?





	Wrong Side of the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a simple conversation and then I made it into a fic because... why not?  
> Thanks to mist for reading it over <3

The room was spinning, although it might’ve been Gwaine. He did lots of spinning that night, with all his new friends from the tavern. He knew he was a skilled fighter, but he may be an even better dancer, if all the cheering was anything to go by. Maybe he should quit being a knight, head out on the road! He’d be rich.

 

He laughed to himself, but was shushed. He looked around for the source of the shushing before realizing his finger was on his lips. It was him! He was the shusher. That was weird. Why did drunk him have some form of concern for propriety?

 

He let his feet drag him back to the castle, trying not to bump into too many walls. His head was going to hurt tomorrow and Arthur would yell at him. He should drink water.

 

He found himself stopping at the well during his walk and spent a good ten minutes trying to pull up a bucket of water. When he had it in his grasp, he took a long sip, though not as long as he initially wanted as most of it spilled down his front.

 

Thirst quenched, he wiped his mouth with his damp sleeve and continued to the castle. He vaguely remembered the way to his chambers, but his feet went the other way, to the physician’s chambers. He liked it there better, after all.

 

He made it there without falling on his face, though his head felt heavy, like it was swinging back and forth. What if it fell off of him? He wasn’t even a sorcerer but he was being beheaded! This kingdom was so unfair! He really wanted to sleep.

 

As soon as he arrived at the bed he fell into it, curling up close to the warm body in it.

“I love you,” he mumbled and got a snore in response. He smiled dopily to himself as he fell asleep.

 

***

 

Gwaine had known he would wake up in pain, but it was worsened by the loud sound of the door banging open and the Princess’ snooty voice calling out “Where is my useless manservant?”

 

Gwaine rolled over to nudge Merlin awake, trying to open his eyes despite the bright light. When his eyes regained focus, he found himself staring at the shocked, wrinkled face of the court physician.

 

Gwaine and Gaius both got out of bed, Gwaine fumbling and head pounding while Gaius looked like he wanted to add to that headache. Arthur remained in the doorway, jaw dropped in shock.

 

“What the devil do you think you were doing, Gwaine?” Gaius’ eyebrow was primed and ready, his voice pitched high in shock and horror. Gwaine felt slightly insulted, despite his humiliation.

 

“I-but-you-but,” he fumbled for words, his tongue feeling like sandpaper and his head mimicking the dances he remembered performing last night. “Huh?”

 

“Really, Gwaine,” Arthur drawled, arms crossed. “I know you tend to go for the closest warm body, but this is-”

 

“No!” Gwaine felt panic swell in his chest, trying to wrap his head around what the hell was happening while also fighting the nauseous feeling growing in his stomach. “I thought you were Merlin!”

 

Gaius’ eyebrow somehow managed to climb higher. Arthur looked utterly confused.

 

“Merlin?”

 

“Whazgoingon?”

 

They all turned at the sound of the sleepy voice to see Merlin walking out of his room, hair tousled and eyes bleary. Gwaine couldn’t fight the fond smile that always appeared when he saw him.

 

“Gwaine thought Gaius was you,” Arthur said in amusement.

 

Merlin’s eyes jumped to Gwaine and widened in shock, cheeks and ears turning pink. Gwaine wanted to kiss them. He also wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

 

“Wow,” Merlin said quietly. “I didn’t realize we looked so much alike.”

 

Arthur laughed and Gwaine scrambled for a response, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to clear your head.

 

“You don’t! I was drunk, I just fell into the bed-”

 

“You were  _ in bed  _ with Gaius?” Merlin’s voice cracked and Gwaine felt sick, though not from the drinking.

 

“Not like that! You know I’d never cheat on you! I just fell asleep!”

 

“And drooled on my shoulder,” Gaius muttered. Arthur laughed again before a look of realization dawned on his face and he narrowed his eyes at Merlin and Gwaine.

 

“Cheat? How serious are you two?”

 

Gwaine took Merlin’s hand and gave him an undeniably soppy look. “Very serious.”

 

Merlin turned red and looked down, but Gwaine could see the smile. He brought Merlin’s hand to his lips and kissed him gently. Gaius rolled his eyes and Arthur was caught between amused and nauseous, but neither of the two lovebirds noticed.

 

“Alright, we get it,” Arthur said, pulling them from their moment. “Go kiss and make up or whatever, but I expect both of you to return to your duties within the next ten minutes.”

 

Gwaine couldn’t help but smirk at him. “I think we’ll need a bit longer than ten minutes, your highness.”

 

Arthur snorted. “I don’t think now is the best time to be boasting about your skills in bed, Gwaine.”

 

Gwaine blushed and Merlin pulled him into his room (and  _ his  _ bed) to escape the sounds of echoing laughter.

 


End file.
